Of Waiting and Soda
by xglittergigglesx
Summary: In which Yasuhara is having an existential crisis not really and Mai has rage towards both a children's game and paper. 4th Sequel to Mai and Yasuhara's Random Rabbles.


_Needlessly long authors note is needlessly long : AHOY THAR MATEYS! Tis I! Cap'in xglittergigglesx! _

_But no, really. _

_Yo dudes, long time no speak. Or write...read? Oh whatever, you know what I mean right? Right. Of course you do. You're all intelligent individuals, I'm sure._

_And, as intelligent individuals, you were all probably wondering something along the lines of 'ASDFGHJK! Why hasn't the awesome and fantastical smexy Giggles updated like, anything in the Ghost Hunt fandom for EVAR!'_

_Well, my little seamonkey's, I'll tell you why._

_Life._

_Wow...doesn't that sound needlessly dramatic and emo-tastic with cheese._

_But yeah, really. I've been working like, full time (between 35 and 48 hours a week on crappy minimum wage wearing a ri-dork-ulas uniform - fo' serious. Nothing mega dorky like McDonalds, though. At least I still get to show lots of my smexy legs. I give no more information on my uniform less you stalk me - since it's not a franchise, and our uniforms are individual and **unique** to my workplace, because it's important to be these things when you're ripping people off and making them pay 3 quid for a pint of coke that costs us 2 pence to make - because I know all you beautiful people want to kidnap me and eat my brain for it's awesome nutritious properties. I will say however I work in a bar. That's right. People trust me to serve them alcohol at ridiculously high prices. But as stated it sucks cause it's crappy minimum wage and also, one of my managers is the mega bitch from hell, like I'm not even kidding. I swore I saw horns once. Tips are good though.) along with being a full time student (nursing...cause I'm like...Mother Fucking Theresa but smexier. What? No! I'm totally not studying nursing to go into private health care and marry a rich doctor! That's a complete lie! I swear!) taking up like...every moment of my life. _

_So yeah...writing hasn't been getting much time. _

_BUT I found this on my laptop and thought, 'fuck it. Giggles you sexy beast, why don't you put this one shot of Mai and Yasuhara's Random Rabbles up for your adoring fans?'_

_So here it is. It was written like, years ago, but whatever. Not my best work, but not my worst. _

_Enjoy, my minions!_

_Disclaimer : I don't own Ghost Hunt. Like, fo'serious._

* * *

Yasuhara sighed.

"What's up with you?" Mai asked sitting next to him on the couch in Base. When she had arrived he was sitting alone looking all pouty.

"I lost a game of rock paper scissors to Bou-san and I got stuck waiting for the pizza to be delivered while him, Ayako, Masako and John got to go and look around the school."

"Where's Naru and Lin?"

"Looking for you. You were gone for 30 minutes."

"I was getting a soda."

"Fair enough. Dehydration. Never pretty."

"Very true. Anyway, what did you loose to him with?"

"Why does that matter?"

"Just answer Yasuhara."

"I lost rock to paper."

"That's stupid!"

"What do you mean by that huh?"

"Well..." Mai looked at her hands. "I understand that Scissors can beat Paper," She made the two hand motioned, one with each hand. "And I get how Rock can beat Scissors." She did the hand motions once more. "But there's no way Paper can beat Rock. Is Paper supposed to magically wrap around Rock leaving it immobile? If so, why can't paper do this to scissors huh?" She started looking off into space. "Screw scissors, why can't paper do this to people? Why aren't sheets of college ruled notebook paper constantly suffocating students as they attempt to take notes in class? I'll tell you why, because paper can't beat anybody, a rock would tear that crap up in two seconds. When I play rock/ paper/ scissors, I always choose rock. Then when somebody claims to have beaten me with their paper I can punch them in the face with my ready made fist and say, oh, I'm sorry, I thought paper would protect you, you asshole!"

"See now why couldn't you have been here when I was playing?"

"I told you, I was getting a soda." She showed him the bright pink can. "I got you one too!" She passed him a red can.

"You got me cola? Ace!"

"I know you like cola."

"Is this how you always felt before I started?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you were always left at Base for whatever reason right?"

"Never waiting for pizza but yeh, basically."

"Well, now I'm here I take your place. Because you're now all psychic-"

"Latent psychic."

"Yeh, yeh, latent psychic, you get to go around the haunted places more."

"Oh joy unbounded. I get to go around creepy places and get attacked instead of staying in the nice almost safe Base."

"At least you have something to give to the team. I mean, Ayako and Bou-san and John can do exorsisms, Masako can see all the spirits, Lin's a sorcerer, Naru has his incredibal PK power and you get psychic dreams. I'm practically useless."

"You're not useless!" Mai hugged him tightly. "Without you I'd go insane!"

"Really?"

"Have you tried having the only people being close to your age a stuck up medium and a narssasitic-egotistical-anal-retentive-desperate-for-a-shag-emo? You're the comic relief."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Really?"

"Are you on repeat?"

"Maybe."

"You just broke the repeat then. Therefore you can not be on repeat."

"Damn it."

"So, how long is it till the pizza?"

"Another 10 minutes."

There was a slight pause.

"Do you think we eat to much pizza?"

"What do you mean by we?"

"How many meanings of 'we' are there idiot." Mai flicked his ear.

"Well you could be meaning we as in me and you. We as in SPR or we as in the whole world."

"We as in me and you."

"Then yes my dearest Mai. Yes. We eat to much pizza."

"Thought so."

"So y'know how you described Naru?"

"You mean as a narssasistic-egotistical-anal-retentive-desperate-for-a-shag-emo?"

"Yeh. No luck getting into his pants yet then?"

"Yup. Every time I try and bring it up he makes up an excuse and hurrys out the room."

"Maybe you should ask him out first."

She thought about it. "Naaaah."

"Maybe he just can't get it up."

"Maybe. Maybe it physically impossible for the devil to get a hard on."

"That's make sense. God probably castrated him so he couldn't spawn again after that whole Damion episode."

"It's the only smart thing to do."

"So very true."

"Wanna play rock paper scissors?"

"Mai. Shut up."

* * *

_Well my minions, I hope that was good for you too._

_If you love me like you said you did last night, you'll review you saucy little sexpots. _


End file.
